Kingdom Hearts: Awakening's
by Xavier-5422
Summary: Two people find themselves on new worlds, able to use the Keyblade. Meanwhile the original KH gang must find these new Key bearers and steer them toward the light. New and old friends will appear, some who were thought to be dead. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guys this is set after KH2 so if you haven't played here may(will) be spoilers for _358/2 Days_, _KH2, _and possibly _CoM_.

This has two main OC's but it will mostly cannon; I might exploit loopholes for people who 'died' in he game so that they live.

And I know part 0-1 and 0-2 are very similar but **_don't_** skip anything, the differences are important and should be easy to spot if you played both games (or can use Youtube keyword: Kingdom Hearts Awakening)

Finally, I can't promise daily updates, _maybe_ weekly but I'm stuck with the on-screen keyboard so yeah.

Quick note to people who are following my other stories: I'm working on the updates, I've been playing too much _358/2 days_ so my KH muse killed my KR and 00 muse.

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_ or anything else in this story besides my OC's (Nox & Allison  
) if I did then you'd be able to make an oc for the game and play as him/her.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kingdom Hearts: Awakening's

CH.0-1 Nox's Awakening

_Your time to _Awaken_ is _now

Nox_, you must_

_Follow the Wind_

'A sense of falling, where those… letters? No, impossible. Where am I, _Who_ am I?'

"_You are _Nox_, this is your _Awakening."

'A voice?' "W-who's there?" Silence answered the boy named Nox, he looked ahead of himself but saw only darkness, he looked at his feet and realized he was actually standing on the ground. He took a step forward only to have the floor erupt into a flock of birds which flew around and away from him. Nox looked at the floor and noticed two teens each having two circles around them, Nox stood by their feet right in between them, ahead of him where three strange blades. The one closest to the teen on the left was dark, bat wings were around the grip, and it leaned toward the boy on the left.

"_Oblivion"_ Whispered the voice.

The one in the center seemed to have stars, it was silver and had angel wings around the grip, it seemed to scream 'light' and was straight up and down an equal distance from both boys.

"_Oathkeeper"_ The voice whispered again.

The third and final blade looked like an oversized key, silver and yellow being the main colors with a bit of blue. This blade leaned toward the boy on the right who seemed to be reaching for it.

"_Kingdom Key"_ Said the voice.

Nox walked over to the boy on the right to study him first. The boy had brown spiky hair; he wore clothing that was mostly black with red, blue, yellow and silver. He had oversized shoes and a necklace which had a crown. He had deep blue eyes which seemed friendly, but he also bore a sad expression. In the highest circle was a girl with long red hair and the same blue eyes as the boy, in the lower one was a boy with long silver/grey hair and, again, deep blue eyes. Nox walked over to the second boy, this one had spiky hair that was light brown, his eye color was impossible to tell because he appeared to be asleep. He wore a long black trench coat that was unzipped showing a black shirt, white/black/red jacket and white/black/red pants and shoes. In his highest circle was a girl with black hair and deep blue eyes, she also wore a black trench coat, in the lower one was a boy with long spiky red hair, he had emerald green eyes with some sort of tattoo below his eyes and he wore a black trench coat.

"_Before you are bonds of friendships, people who have made great impacts on the lives of those boys."_

Nox looked around to try to find the source of the voice, but there was no one around. Nox sighed, he could see no way off the platform, he looked down at his own clothing to see he wore a black t-shirt with black jeans and black shoes. 'Weird' he thought, he looked around again and noticed three items floating around him, a staff, a sword and a shield.

"_The Power of the Mystic._

_Inner strength._

_A staff of wonder and ruin._

"_The Power of the Warrior._

_Invincible Courage._

_A sword of terrible destruction._

"_The Power of the Guardian._

_Kindness to aid friends._

_A shield to repel all._

"_Choose one and reject another, make your decision."_

Nox walked forward and grabbed the staff; he took a deep breath before speaking aloud.

"I choose the power of the mystic." After a few seconds the staff disappeared in a flash of light. Nox then walked over to the sword and pulled it toward him.

"I reject the power of the warrior," again after a few seconds the sword disappeared, this time by fading away.

"_You have chosen the power of the mystic and rejected the power of the warrior. Your path is set."_

Suddenly the outer rim of the platform broke apart until there was nothing left for Nox to stand on, he fell again but this time he saw the platform before he landed. This one showed the boy who had been asleep on the last platform, the girl with the black hair and another girl with blond hair. The boy was in the middle, the girl with black hair was on the left and the blond girl was on the right. All three were asleep, and they had fragments of pictures around them, these fragments showed both people and places. Nox was rotated so that he landed softly on his feet; once he landed the staff appeared in his hand in the same flash of light it had disappeared.

"_You have gained the power to fight, use this power to protect yourself and others."_

Suddenly three shadow creatures appeared on the platform, they sort of twitched around Nox in a large circle.

"_There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."_

Nox took a few steps back before launching himself at the creatures. He hit them a few times with his staff, and after he destroyed the first one the other two sunk back into the ground. Then many, many more shadows appeared, Nox defeats a few, but the platform is so overrun with darkness that Nox faded into it. Nox appeared on a platform with a picture of a town in twilight; He looked up and noticed a bright light.

"_The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes._

_But don't be afraid._

_And don't forget…"_

Nox looked behind him in time to see his shadow expand and turn into a large grey creature. Nox jumped at it with the staff in hand, but he found that it did no damage and then the staff disappeared leaving a golden coin with a skull on it in its place. Nox stareed at the grey creature as it got ready to hit him, but then he was absorbed by the darkness again.

"_Don't forget to always __Follow the Wind__."_

Current World: Twilight Town

Nox woke up on the steps in front of the station; he looked around and noticed a golden coin with a skull on it and a string attached to it sitting a few feet away. Nox got up, picked it up and studied it. 'Weird,' he thought slipping it into his pocket, he looked around and realizes he had no idea who he is or where he is.

"_You are Nox…"_

Nox remembered this and the whole dream he had a few minutes ago, Nox looked at the sky wondering what to do now.

Kingdom Hearts: Awakening's

CH.0-2 Allison's Awakening

"_Your time to visit _new worlds_ is here._

Allison,

_Trust in __Lady Luck__."_

Allison felt herself falling; she closed her eyes until it felt like all motion had stopped, then she waited for another thirty seconds before opening her eyes. Allison, or Alli as she liked to be called, looked around and saw only gloom. She took a step forward and, as earlier, a flock of birds flew around her before disappearing into the gloom. She looked at the floor which showed the same group of teenagers, it also seemed to be glowing but she ignored that little fact. Allison's eyes fell upon the three strange blades which, for some reason, Alli felt like she had seen before. Suddenly a voice spoke from the gloom.

"_Before you are bonds of friendships, people who have made great impacts on the lives of those boys."_

Alli looked around, she could she could see nothing, that is until three pedestals rose from the ground around her, each holding an item; a staff, a sword and a shield.

"_The Power of the Mystic._

_Inner strength._

_A staff of wonder and ruin._

"_The Power of the Warrior._

_Invincible Courage._

_A sword of terrible destruction._

"_The Power of the Guardian._

_Kindness to aid friends._

_A shield to repel all._

"_Choose one and reject another, make your decision."_

Alli looked around again, feeling a little uneasy, she stepped forward deciding to go along with what she hoped was a dream. She walked over to the shield and grabbed it, and with a deep breath she spoke.

"I choose the power of the guardian," after a few seconds it disappeared in a flash of light. Then she walked over to the staff and picked it up.

"I reject the power of the mystic," again after a few seconds it disappeared, this time by fading away.

"_You have chosen the power of the guardian and rejected the power of the mystic. Your path is set."_

Suddenly the platform broke apart and she fell into the gloom again, at first she closed her eyes but after a few seconds she opened her eyes. The platform ahead of her had three people, the same three that were on the right side of the previous platform; the boy with spiky brown hair, the girl with long red hair and the boy with long spiky-ish silver/grey hair. All three of them were playing in the ocean and around them were fragments of people and things, one that stood out looked like a letter; it said something about Keyblades and new Key bearers. Once she landed the shield appeared in her hands, she looked at it and realized the seal on it and the one on the letter was the same.

'Odd…' she thought, but before she could think about it more the voice spoke.

"_You have gained the power to fight, use this power to protect yourself and others."_

Suddenly three shadow creatures appeared on the platform, they sort of twitched around Alli in a large circle.

"_There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."_

Alli stepped back until she realized she was on the edge, she took a deep breath before running at the nearest one. She hit it on the head a few times until it disappeared into a puff of black smoke, then the other two sunk into the ground. Alli stopped to take a few deep breaths when she notices a whole bunch of shadows appearing around her. She readies her shield but the floor is completely covered with darkness that pulls her in.

When she opens her eyes she notices she's on a new platform, this one was bathed in radiant light that seemed to come from the gloom.

"_The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes._

_But don't be afraid._

_And don't forget…"_

Alli watched as her shadow extended itself and turned into a large shadow creature, Alli hit it a few times with her shield but it did little damage. Then it turned into an ace of hearts and left her defenseless. Alli felt herself start to sink again, and as she sunk she heard the voice speak to her.

"_Don't forget to trust in __Lady Luck__."_

Current World: Radiant Garden

Alli woke up in front of a large worn down castle; she got up, brushed herself off and picked up an ace of hearts that had a string attached to it. She looked at her clothes; she wore black cargo pants with purple accents and a black t-shirt with a purple heart in the middle. Her black hair was tied in a ponytail, which nearly reached her mid-back, she walked toward the castle hoping to find out where she was.

Kingdom Hearts: Awakening's

CH.0-3 The letter

_One Month Ago…_

_Sora, Riku and Kairi, I know you just got home but I'm afraid it must be short-lived. If I am correct more Key bearers will appear and they will have to be aided. This also means that Sora will be unable to summon Keyblades that are assigned to other Key bearers. In one months' time I, along with Donald and Goofy, will stop by the Destiny Islands to pick you up. Until that time comes, Sora try to summon all of the Keyblades you know how to, when you can't summon one it means it has been assigned to a new bearer. When I get there I will want to know how many you can't summon so we know how many are out there. _

_Until then – The King._

Sora looked at Kairi and Riku, they had just gotten back and already they had another job.

'Oh well,' he thought, 'We have to keep the balance between darkness and light and this is the way to do it.' The trio shared a silent agreement before they went to test their Keyblades.

_Present Day_

Today was the day, it had been one month since their return to the islands and one by one Keyblades had disappeared from him. All that was left was _Oblivion_, _Oathkeeper_, _Bond of Flame_ and the _Kingdom Key_. Kairi and Riku both still had their Keyblades, and soon they would find out what Keyblades King Mickey had access to.

Kairi was the first to notice the Gummi Ship; she pointed it out right as it curved around the play island. When the king, Donald and Goofy stepped out they were bombarded with questions before King Mickey got them all into the ship. Sora, Donald and Goofy caught up with each other before the king asked Sora for his report.

"Well King Mickey, the only Keyblades I can still summon are: _Oblivion_, _Oathkeeper_, _Bond of Flame_ and the _Kingdom Key_. What about you, your majesty?"

"I can still summon my _Kingdom Key_ and the _Star Seeker_," he said as Chip n Dale started up the Gummi Ship and set it for Disney Castle. Suddenly the ship lost power and headed for Radiant Garden, when they landed they were knocked out.

Kingdom Hearts: Awakenings

CH. 0-End

* * *

And that's the beginning, hope you liked but even if you didn't review! It'll help the story improve.

Please note all flames will be used to make s'mores

Next Chapter might not happen til 2010 might happen before never know.

Anyways until next time,

-- Xavier


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Short I know, muse was iffy but I wanted to write it. And I guess my 'loopholes' weren't really loopholes but whatever.

Oh if you can, listen to Piano Collections Kingdom Hearts The 13th side during CH.1-3 (youtube it)

Thank You Midoriiro Shiba for reviewing.

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH, if I did what happens in 1-3 would happen in KH3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kingdom Hearts: Awakening's

CH.1-1 Exploration and Answers

Current World: Twilight Town -- On top of Station Tower

Two figures in black coats stood there watching Nox walk toward Station Heights.

"So he's finally resurfaced huh?" The one who stood slightly behind said.

"Yeah, wonder where he's been… how long has he been missing now?" said the one closest to the edge.

"Uh… about two days," said the second one, "I think I'll head back to the castle now, don't forget you called a meeting we'll be waiting, see you later." with that he waved his arm and a portal appeared, he stepped through it and it disappeared. The one who was left summoned two dusks.

"Follow that boy," he said, "and make sure he makes it to the mansion I'll be waiting there," with that the two dusks disappeared, the man then made his own portal and stepped through.

Current Location: Station Heights

Nox walked slowly taking in his surroundings; it looked like the sun was either rising or setting, either way there was no one outside. He walked down into the tram common and was surprised by the tram passing by him, Nox sighed as he waited for his heart to slow then he started walking again. He noticed the crack in the wall because he saw a flash of grey/white enter it; Nox paused before running after it.

Once in the woods he saw the same flash disappear toward the mansion, Nox dug in his pockets but found he had nothing but the coin. Nox kept it in his hand, but he had no idea why he just felt that he should. Nox walked toward the gates, when he rounded the corner the beings of white were gone, instead in their place was someone in a black coat and a portal which disappeared.

"Hey Nox, how've you been?" Asked the man, Nox stared at him in puzzlement before replying.

"I'm… fine…. who are you?" Nox asked, the man sighed before producing two books.

"I can't believe you forgot me, we've hung out for the past month," he paused tossing the books at Nox, "here, read these they'll help. Come see us if you ever remember anything." With that he made a portal appear in front of him. Nox watched him step through and thought about following the man but then the portal disappeared. He sat on a rock and looked at the cover of the first book.

'_Diary of_

V_'_

Was all it said, he opened it to the first page and began reading.

_Entry One_

_It is my seventh day here, _I_ told me to write this as a record, I don't know why but they haven't told me their real names or mine but there are five of us, ones a girl. There is _I, II, III, IV_ and me _V_. All of them can make portals, all but me and _I_ talks about two 'lost' members – _XIII_ and _XIV _but I have no idea who they were, they must've died in whatever event that damaged this world._

Nox closed the book and looked at the second one; its title was _'Enemy Profiles' _he opened it and looked at the first file.

_Dusks_

_These are nobodies, just like us but weaker, _I _has some under control but the rest are running around wild. I guess the events that damaged this world broke their control over the Dusks. I have included a picture of a dusk; they are strange creatures that's for sure._

Again Nox closed the book, he stared at the covers, 'Could this be me?' he thought staring at the ground now. He heard a sound and looked up, the gate to the mansion had been unlocked, Nox got up and went in. A Dusk appeared and walked ahead of Nox, leading him down into a room which had another portal in it the Dusk went in and Nox followed.

Kingdom Hearts: Awakening's

CH.1-2 Crash!

Current World: Radiant Garden

Allison heard a noise above her and looked; she saw a streak of light fly toward the bailey followed by a loud 'crash'. Alli ran toward the bailey and saw that it had a large whole through the roof, following the path to a canyon Alli found a ship stuck in the ground. She ran toward it as the hatch opened. Eight people climbed out, well really three people and five… animals?

"Hey, you OK?" Alli asked them, they looked at her before nodding. The one that looked like a mouse handed everyone blue bottles with green liquid inside.

"Here, save your magic," he said before walking up to Alli, "Hello, are you new here?" Alli looked around before nodding.

"Yeah, you could say that," she said as two people ran toward them.

"Hey guys," said a man with long brown hair, "you OK?" He asked as they made it.

"We're fine Leon, think you can have Cid check the ship 'cause it's what failed." said a boy with spiky brown hair. Alli realized something as he spoke, she had seen him before.

"Hey I know you, you have the _Kingdom Key,_" Alli blurted out before she could stop herself. The others stared at her.

"How," asked Leon.

"Well, um, I had a dream before I woke up here, it was about this voice and platforms, and you three were on some of them. There was this letter and the voice told me to trust in _Lady Luck_ whatever that means." She said taking out the card as she spoke, she twirled the string around her finger and held the card in her hand. A light of realization entered Sora's eyes as he remembered what had happened to him over a year ago.

"You're a Key bearer aren't you," he said causing pretty much everyone to look at him. "Let me see the card," he said hold his hand out. Allison handed it to him and he looked it over. "Yep, this is _Lady Luck's_ keychain. Guess we found the first bearer huh King Mickey." Before anyone could answer a swarm of heartless appeared, and everyone but Alli got their weapons out.

"What's with the heartless, I thought they were gone," Sora said slicing through one.

"Me too," said Kairi and Riku as they eliminated their own, one broke through and went after Alli who raised her arms in defense. Suddenly, in a flash of light _Lady Luck_ appeared killing the heartless; Alli brought the Keyblade down to examine it. It was red, yellow, pink and silver, it had two hearts and a ruby Alli smiled at it, sure it wasn't her color but it was still amazing. She looked at the people around her who started leading her back to the castle, _Lady Luck_ disappeared since it was no longer needed, and the card was also gone attached to the Keyblade now, Allison allowed the rest of the people lead her away. Summoning the Keyblade had drained her, most likely just because she was new at it.

Kingdom Hearts: Awakening's

CH.1-3 The Meeting

Current World: The World That Never Was – Chair Room

I was the last to arrive, he looked at the three other people around him, I had been named leader because he was the first to reappear. He took his hood off revealing spiky red hair and emerald green eyes.

"Well guys, any theories as to how we came back, and why it was only us?" Axel asked the room.

"It was pure luck," said Luxord taking off his hood.

"Well I think it's because us fading was really an emergency portal," Said Larxene taking off her hood.

"I think it has something to do with Kingdom Hearts, after all we didn't reappear until it was destroyed." Demyx said while sliding his hood off.

"Yeah that's true, and we couldn't RTC for like a week afterwards." Axel said.

"Yeah but I faded before Kingdom Hearts was complete, even before it was visible from here," Larxene said.

"That is true and what about everyone else? They've yet to appear." Luxord said looking at the six broken chairs.

"Maybe this has to do with our somebodies, Kingdom Hearts sensed their power within us and decided to save us, for all we know we just float between realms and that's how it found you Larxene." Demyx said.

"Alright I think starting tomorrow we'll explore some worlds we've been to before, see how the heartless situation is. Dismissed." With that everyone went to their rooms, Demyx was second-in-command now, but they all go into the field. Once they returned they re-numbered themselves, I was Axel, II was Demyx, III was Larxene, IV was Luxord and V was not there at the moment, he was missing in action. This 'new' Organization XIII only had five members, seven if they could find Roxas and Xion.

Kingdom Hearts: Awakening's

CH. 1-End

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it, and I hven't played _CoM_ but I heard Axel killed Larxene, if he did then she lost her most recent memories while floating through nothingness.

Also I brought back those I liked, but I might bring back others later,

Until next time--

Xavier


End file.
